A New Hogwarts Student
by SimBoy
Summary: It's about a a boy who goes to Hogwarts that the Harry Potter story does not mention.
1. Default Chapter Title

A New Hogwarts Student  
Chapter 1  
The Letter   
  
One night over the summer vacation I was sitting in my bed listening to my cat cry outside the door. This was typical for me, to lie on my bed just thinking of things. I would sit there thinking of the possibilities of many unimaginable details. I would stay up late into the night and write these details down on paper to use as a story. Yes, I do write stories, even in the wizard world, which gives me even more thoughts.  
The cat's cries grew steadily louder. As I was sitting there ready to shout, " Shut up!" to that pesky cat who keeps interrupting my thoughts, I heard a clicking noise against my bedroom window. I didn't know what to do. I sat there listening with all my might for the slightest sound. I was scared I admit, for if it was Sirius Black I knew I would never survive, but yet my curiosity preceded me. I, ever to cautiously got up from my bed to see what it was. As I edged toward the window the clicking grew louder   
(more sufficient against the silence now left by the cat. The anxiety burned through my veins as I slowly nudged my way up to the window, outstretched my arm, and opened the shudders. I couldn't see anything through the glass pane of the window. So what do you think I did. I opened the window of course.  
As I opened the window a sudden rush of wind flew passed me. I looked out, but to my dismay saw nothing. I closed the window seeing that nothing was outside and dreading the intrusion of a robber (especially Sirius Black). I turned and to my frightened disbelief saw an owl sitting on my bed, silhouetted against the bedroom wall.  
" Ahh! Bird, you nearly gave me heart attack!" I yelled.  
I walked toward the owl and took a letter tied to its leg. It fluttered its wings importantly then flew to the window, but finding that it couldn't get out (seeing to because I closed it) just sat there. I looked at the fat letter and read.  
Mr. Timothy Mason  
Room second to the right, top floor  
I opened the letter. Inside were two pieces of parchment. The first was a letter of introduction, and the second was a list of the school supplies. The first one said:  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(order of merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chief  
warlock, supreme mugwump, international   
confederation of wizards )  
  
Dear Mr. Mason;  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have  
been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of  
all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1 we await   
your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I looked at the piece of parchment, reading it over and over again. I Timothy Crow was accepted at Hogwarts, the best wizard school on the continent. I was overwhelmed with excitement. I couldn't tell my mother though. She would never let me go, for she hates the wizard world. My father who was a pure blooded wizard. He was in the muggle world when Sirius Black attacked. He did not survive and everyone thought him to be a muggle so there were 12 muggles dead and 1 wizard 11 years ago. Since that day I've hated Sirius Black with all my heart. I swear revenge on his soul. So you see I am half muggle and half wizard.  
My mother then married a muggle and have from then on never talked about or used any description of the wizard world. She would never allow it. If she knew I was keeping contact with the wizard world, getting the daily prophet by owl post, or keeping an owl in my room I would be shipped off to boarding school. The only thing keeping her from doing that now is that she would have to pay for it.  
I'm turning 11 tomorrow, which means I am now old enough to start school. I would have to secretly get my school supplies or try to get my mother to do it for me. I knew some people who just might be able to halp, but I'll have to do it tomorrow, considering how late it was (3:00). As I lie on   
my bed, my eyelids heavy, my heart filled with joy and despair, and my mind swimming in thoughts, I began to doze off……   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A New Hogwarts Student  
Chapter 2  
Getting to Diagon Alley   
  
I awoke the next morning to my cat clawing at my chest. I considered just lying there and not getting up, but the pain pressing upon my chest convinced me to get up. The cat scrambled off me and fell to the floor as I sat up. It looked at me in a scornful way and then sulked out my open door. I guess my mother came and opened it earlier in the morning.  
I lazily stepped of my bed and lugged my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror only to see my lazy reflection looking back at me. That drowsy face with its scraggly brown hair and hazel green eyes was a reminder of my dead father, who looked just the same. While I was looking at my shaggy reflection I remembered the events from the night before. I now had to find out how to get my school supplies. I had heard of a place call Diagon Alley that sold wizard things, in the daily prophet, but have never been there.   
I looked at my reflection thinking of the ways in which I could get to Diagon Alley when it came to me. I had some friends who could help me get there. Claire, a pure blooded wizard, knew where Diagon Alley as and could take me there. I knew she had gotten a letter two days ago and would be going to get her things tomorrow. Alison, half wizard and half muggle like me, probably got a letter last night, but I'm not sure. Thos were the only people that could help me. Now that I know whom, I still had to find out how.  
I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. My mother was at the stove making eggs, while my stepfather sat at his chair quietly reading the paper. This was typical for him. I sat down and took a piece of toast while my mother loaded an egg onto my plate.  
" Eat up." She said.  
I quickly gobbled down my breakfast. I then headed upstairs, took the letter with the papers inside, and headed out the door when,  
" Where do you think you're going." said my stepfather.  
" To go see some friends." I exclaimed.  
" No you are not. You have some work to do, like-"  
" Oh, let him go John. He needs some time with his friends instead of being locked up in the house doing chores. It's good for him."  
With that I headed out the door and headed straight to Claire's house. I walked about two blocks to the bus stop where I boarded a bus and road the rest of the way. I got there in about twenty minutes. I got off the bus, paid the driver, thanked him for the ride, and made my way to Claire's house. I walked (more like jogged) to the front yard and entered through the gate.  
Her house was at the corner of a big square of houses (mainly wizard houses). It was a red, brick house with a green door and glinting windows. Its three stories, kept up by magic, leaned slightly to the left. I walked to the front door and knocked. I heard muffled footsteps behind the door. Listening to the jingling of the wind chimes and the birds chirping, I waited. Then the door suddenly burst open with a crash and out burst Claire, Alison right behind her.  
" Oh hello Tim. What brings you here? You know your mother wouldn't like it." she said.  
" I need some help." I said, " Will you help me?"   
" Come in first." she said with a wave of her hand ushering me in.  
I stepped into the house. The inside of the house was much different than the out. On the walls were pictures of people (particularly Claire and her family) who were moving instead of staying in one place. Clocks that said: HOME, WORK, ETERNAL PAREL (or dead) stood over the kitchen table. Bookshelves that had books like How to Get Rid of Household Pests by Gildory Lockheart or Great Meals to Cook With Only a Tap of the Wand by Lori Em n' Em were on the north wall.  
" What do you need, Tim." Claire said.  
" I've been accepted at Hogwarts and I need to get my stuff without my mother knowing." I exclaimed.  
" You too!" said Alison.   
" I need help." I said ignoring her.  
" We could take you with us tomorrow, but where are you going to keep all that stuff. Definitely not here at your house."  
" I know I could keep them here." I said.  
" Well ok, but how could you go to Hogwarts without your parents knowing that your gone." she said.  
" I have that all figured out." I said.  
So we devised a plan that I would go to Claire's house the next day and she would take me with her. I went home after that with gladness in my heart that I had finally found how I was going to get my school supplies. When I got home I went up to my bedroom and went to sleep for the next day would be a very exciting day.  
I awoke the next day to my alarm clock that I had set the night before. I got up and hurriedly dressed then went down and out the door yelling, " See ya later!" behind me. I went straight to Claire's house. When I got there she was waiting for me with Alison. It was already time to go when I got there and Claire's mother and father and already gone so we were on our own.  
" Take some floo powder." said Claire.  
I had used floo powder transportation once before so I knew what to do. I grabbed some powder, through it into the fire and said, " Diagon Alley!"   
I stepped into the green flames, which gave a good tingling felling, and then everything was spinning. A whirl of green flames, soot, and light flew all around me. I stepped forward and fell flat on my face in the Leaky Cauldron. People looked at me as though I was a crazy floo traveler. (which I was) I got up, brushed all the soot off me. Suddenly down came Alison, then came Claire.  
" Let's go." I said  
We left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
  
*I hope you liked my fic. Please review it.:-)* 


End file.
